


Southern Heatwaves

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, certain chemistry, my brain would have exploded if I wouldn't have wrote that shit, one-night-stand, participating conventions, they are actors, they can't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are actors. Whenever their schedule allows it, they participate in conventions all over the world. They are both in a releationship, but one can not deny a certain attraction they feel for each other. A chemistry, which drives their fandom crazy and they both feel like fish in the water when it comes to joking around together on stage.One day, they were at a convention, far away from home, summer vibes hit the bella cittá like an invitation to a party and everyone was in a light and loose mood.





	Southern Heatwaves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... sometimes I am scared of myself for thinking about such sh*t... 😳  
> Sorry in advance for typos and mistakes, i wrote this very quickly. It had to leave my bain before I would have completely gone crazy. 😆  
> This is weird. Still question myself if it's righ to post it, but... ah let's do this.

Fans were screaming and screeching as Dean told Castiel live on stage that he loves him; they found themselves in a tight embrace, a hundred spotlights made their forehead shine of sweat. Some minutes later, they landed on the floor, demonstrating a certain scene from the movie in which they play roles. Castiel settled himself above Dean, touching his throat as if he wanted to attack him. Seductively, Cas groaned into the microphone: “ _Ah_ , you like that, you sexy bitch!”

The crowd went _crazy_. Both actors laughing, Castiel helped Dean to stand up again. Dean felt a little shaky, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

They performed the convention of their lifetime.

***

 

Several hours later…

 

***

_Knock knock knock._

Dean wondered who this might be. Maybe the room service?

“Comin’! One sec!” he shouted through the room.

He entered his suite 20 minutes ago, arranged his stuff and now he was just about to wash his face. Thinking about what actually happened on stage today. _Hell, what was that_. This city made him weak. The southern lifestyle tangled him since he got off the plane. Hot, vibrating, _dolce vita_. Totally detached from the ground. It was a long time ago, since he lost control like that. Dean rubbed his face dry with the fluffy towel and headed to the door. As he opened it, he couldn’t really say that he was surprised. In fact, he kinda hoped it was…

“Cas! What’s up man?” Castiel stood at the door, a slightly painful look on his face. “I… I just wanted to apologize, Dean. I may have exaggerated it earlier… I know you don’t really like the whole… ship-thing. But the fans…”

Dean cut him off, as he opened the door completely. “Wanna come in, Cas? Maybe not the best topic to discuss in the hallway.”

“..’K” Cas mumbled and pushed his way past Dean, into the room. Their upper arms touched briefly.

Dean closed the door and walked to the minibar. He turned his back to Castiel while preparing the drinks for them; whiskey, pure, on the rocks. “You know, you don’t have to apologize for anything Cas. There are always two included with this whole freaky convention thing… But I had a lot of fun, and we offered them a great show, so I’d say it was a great…”

He turned around, only to almost clash with Castiel, who suddenly stood way too close to Dean.

“…success”, he finished quite breathlessly.

There they stood, in awkward silence, felt like hours, Dean still holding the two glasses with the golden liquid. Cas looked very serious, chin a little raised, his expression was expectant. Dean’s gaze – usually aimed at the other’s _insanly blue_ eyes – slipped downwards to Cas’ lips, which were slightly pink and dry. And _seductive_.

 _‘SHIT_.’ Dean thought, while he forced his brain to work again. “Wanna have a drink?” was the best thing he brought out. He could feel the heat inside him rising.

Castiel slowly took the glass out of Dean’s hand, sipped, but didn’t move an inch. “It’s been a long time, Dean…”

Hell, this lead in a direction, Dean thought he was completely over it. He took a big gulp of the whiskey, only ice cubes remaining in the glass.

 _‘Fuck it all’,_ his slightly drunk brain whispered on and on. With a loud _clink_ , he put the empty glass on the table next to him.

His arms moved automatically, his hands hovered on both sides of Castiel’s cheeks. And then, Dean gently touched him, looked deep in his eyes, head between his palms.

“You have no idea…” he swallowed hard. Afraid to drown in the blueish endlessness, he knew he had to keep talking.

“You have no idea, how long I have worked on myself to forget that night years ago. When I realized that I never really could, I accepted it. As a crazy, drunk one-night-stand. And now you’re standing here. Doing _this_ to me – again.”

Cas held absolutely still.

 _How beautiful he is._ That was when Dean’s brain finally shut down.

He leaned forward and lips crashed upon lips; hard, rough, yearning. Cas’ hands gripped his waistband and pulled him closer.

“And _you_ have no idea, how much I missed you.” Castiel growled deeply as he tried to get some air between the hungry kisses. Tongues fought for dominance. Dean’s legs suddenly bumped against the edge of the bed.

As they broke away from each other, Dean put his hands underneath the collar of Cas’ jacket, slowly brushing it over his shoulders.

“ _My god_ , you make me dizzy…” Dean ran a hand through his hair, before dropping onto the bed, looking up to this adorable man. With shaky fingers, he fumbled on Castiel’s belt buckle and released him from his pants.

They settled on the bed, Castiel hovering above Dean, just like earlier on the stage. “Fuck, Cas, I had to concentrate so hard to not get a boner when you crawled over me earlier…” Dean wondered why he was still able to speak in full sentences.

However, this was his last coherent thought, because now Castiel laid his wonderful hands on Dean’s steadily growing bulge and growled in his deepest voice: “Oh yeah, me too. But now we’re alone… and _hell yes_ , I like it when you’re getting hard for me.” He kissed him again, their bodies colliding in the heat of overwhelming desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I feel relieved now. And a little weird.


End file.
